The School Therapist
by Saku-Chan.x
Summary: AU OOC: When Sakura volunteers to work as the school's therapist as a favour to Tsunade, it doesn't exactly go well as she had planned. MultiSaku, One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Summary**: AU: When Sakura volunteers to work as the school's therapist as a favour to Tsunade, it doesn't exactly go well as she had planned. One-shot attempt, OOC MultiSaku

**Pairing: **MultiSaku

**Status: **Complete.

**Warning: **There will be OCC-ness, so be warned. Also, there will be some parts from the Naruto world that I used in here. This isn't a normal High School Fic, well _most_ of it is, but think of this like a Ninja school, but just as much action!

**A/N: **Right guys, consider this a **BIG** apologise for my long absence from updating! I've been working on this for a while now, but I've only just now finished it :D I know most of you were expecting updates from my other fictions, but I had a burst of inspiration and this was just really fun to write!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The School Therapist<strong>

_By Saku-Chan_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~MONDAY~<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was the start of the week, which meant that it was her first day of being the school's new therapist. To say the least, Sakura had been looking forward to it, as it gave her extra credit that could be used for her subjects and it meant helping out her fellow students. The pink haired student always felt that this was her way of giving back.<p>

She glanced down at the notes that were given to her by the school's headmaster, Tsunade. Though, she was aware that these notes had been altered to the notes that were written by previous therapists, according to Shizune. She was the school's secretary, the first friendly face that visitors see when they enter the main building. The black haired woman was always courteous, especially when she came down to drop off paper works and such from the other teachers, by offering her a warm beverage while she waited.

**Name**: Uzumaki Naruto

**Age**: 16

**Additional Notes**: He is a self proclaimed ramen addict, likes the colour orange and pulling pranks on students, easily impressed and hyperactive, though seemingly friendly enough.

Sakura rolled her eyes, though a small smile curled on her lips. Naruto was by far the friendliest person in the school, whenever you would see him; there would always be a cheery smile on his face, nothing seemed to get him down.

The appointment was scheduled to be at quarter to ten, so that it would be at a convenient time for both herself and Naruto, as he was well known for arriving late for school due to sleeping in. She recalled Iruka-sensei arranging it for Naruto as a way of "disciplining" him. But with Naruto's track record, she didn't really think a few counselling sessions would help. Tsunade had encouraged her to write down anything she thought was appropriate or information concerning the person themselves.

Tsunade had given her permission to use the small, vacant room that was situated beside her office. The older woman tried to insist on giving the pinkette a more spacious room, but Sakura declined politely. She quite liked smaller rooms, as they were much easier to tidy up and were more cosier than regular sized rooms.

Naruto had arrived on time, with a few knocks on the door. She had just started to brew some tea with the kettle that Shizune had given to her, when she told him to come in. He sauntered into the room, with a sense of undeniable self-confidence and an abundance of optimism in his sea-blue eyes.

"Hello Sakura-chan, my name's Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you, dattebayo!" He beamed at her; the pinkette returned the gesture with a small smile.

"The feeling's mutual, Naruto-san." She glanced at her notes briefly, and then returned her attention back on the blond after motioning him to sit down. "So Naruto-san, is there anything you want to talk about specially?"

The blond seemed to ponder for a moment, his face clouded with thought, then he scratched his cheek sheepishly "I don't really know what to talk about Sakura-chan, Iruka-sensei made me come here as a punishment."

Sakura nodded, pausing in her writing for a moment to speak. "You could tell me something about yourself, Naruto-san." She encouraged. The blond nodded in understanding, he held one finger in the air as he started to talk. "My favourite food of all time has to be ramen; I especially like to eat at Ichiraku's. Iruka-sensei's a lot stingier now; he's always expecting _me _to pay for our meals." He shook his head at that, as he opted to sit Indian style on his seat.

The pinkette nodded, her green eyes shifted up from the white office paper to Naruto. "Is Iruka-sensei your guardian, Naruto-san?"

The male in question leaned against his fist, muddling over the question. "I suppose so; I've known him since forever! So I guess that makes him kinda old now." He sniggered at his comment and Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes as she scribbled more notes down.

Naruto glanced at her, as she was evidently absorbed in her writing. He blushed faintly as she scrunched her nose in thought, he couldn't help but notice she looked cute when she did that. Though, much to his embarrassment, he didn't notice that she was talking to him.

"You mentioned that you came here only because of a punishment," She began, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear, only for it to spring back into place much to her annoyance. Naruto thought it was endearing. It was obvious what she was saying was going through one ear and out the other.

"Would you mind telling me what exactly you did?" Sakura prodded warily, she was very well aware of his infamous reputation of being the school prankster. Although he played out harmless enough pranks, (the victims of this said pranks would disagree on this) he always seemed to get into trouble, by (not) attending detentions, which lead to more dentitions. Luckily, Iruka-sensei was more lenient when it came to disciplining the blond rebel.

Unfortunately, it just so happened that the therapist sessions was just starting during that time, and Sakura being the eager person to get extra credit decided to help out. Despite hearing about what happened to the previous therapists, she still wanted to try and help her fellow students (even if it lessened her sanity bit by bit)

"Uh I-I was just helping out a fellow student and Iruka-sensei got the wrong idea!" He protested, his blue eyes widened, creating a somewhat innocent look. Sakura, however wasn't to be fooled, she knew exactly what he had been up to.

"I know you're lying, Naruto-san." The blond froze up instantly, for a moment or two he looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but he seemed to snap out of his thoughts as a small nervous chuckle escaped his lips hesitantly. "You were caught peeping in the girls' changing rooms, with first year Sarutobi Konohamaru." She drawled in monotone, as if memorised by heart. The blond blanched, feeling a shiver run down his spine. He could have sworn he sensed her aura of fury; he rubbed his bruised cheek that the girls had injured in their outrage of him "peeking" on them. It would have been fairer if Konohamaru had been hit too, but _no _he was an "innocent" kid who "just happened" to be at the scene of the crime. He didn't understand how Ero-Sennin got away with it so easily. So, he prepared himself and waited for the impact of a punch.

But, much to his surprise nothing came. He peeked, still in fear of the wrath that the pinkette could unleash at any given moment. Sakura sighed, having felt him staring at her. He must have assumed that she, out of indignation would attack him with unadulterated, pure vengeance. Did she _really _come across as a violent person? Sure, she had a small tendency to snap every so often, but it didn't mean she was a Femmist psycho or something.

"Although I do not tolerate perverts Naruto-san," The blond felt a stab of discontent, he struggled to try and say something so that she didn't get the wrong idea. But Sakura wasn't having any of it, as she easily dismissed his attempts of trying to intervene.

"You seem to be misunderstood." Sakura patted his hand; the blond's demeanour did an instant 180 as he beamed at the pinkette. "I'm presuming that you only conduct these childish pranks to get people to recognise you?" She folded her arms over her chest; the pen she had been furiously using was neglected. Naruto blinked owlishly, before he started to fidget with the zipper of his orange hoodie, his head lowered so his blond spiky hair covered his face. The pinkette allowed him to gather up his thoughts, as she continued on.

"You act like you don't care about anything, but you do Naruto-san. I for one admire you for being so strong, despite being put into difficult situations." Naruto's head snapped up quickly, his eyes widened in genuine shock, his mouth parted with agape at the girl sitting opposite him.

The pinkette suddenly felt shy, with his intense cerulean eyes watching her earnestly. But she paid this minor detail no need; she shot him a comforting smile. "You don't even realise the impact you have on other peoples' lives. Like Sasuke-san for example." The bright smile that was previously fixed on his face melted into a deep scowl at the mention of his rival.

"You were the only one who could challenge him, and he would agree without hesitation." She pointed out. "That's because, although he doesn't show it often to anybody, he does respect you –as an equal Naruto-san." Sakura nodded, mostly to herself as she began to write down additional notes.

"Sakura-chan..." The girl in question raised her head, curious to see what Naruto wanted to ask. However, her eyebrows furrowed together in thought as the blond had covered his face with his hands. To make matters worse, he sounded hoarse. Inwardly she cursed, as she stepped towards him cautiously, as she didn't want to suddenly set him off.

"Yes, Naruto-san?" She squatted down in front of him, resting her arms on her knees. Slowly, she reached out to pat his head to try and soothe him somehow out of his depressed state. Much to her relief, it seemed to be working, as his troubled face quickly melted into a relaxed expression.

"You're the _coolest_ girl I've ever met." She felt her face heat up from the unexpected compliment; it didn't help either when he slowly lifted his head with a grin. But to her inward horror, it wasn't just _any _normal grin, it was a lovesick grin –and it was being aimed at _her_.

"Oh, that's very sweet of you to say, Naruto-san." Hasty, she smiled as she stood up abruptly and rushed towards her desk. Naruto, still dazed from being close to the pinkette, slowly began to stand up. He didn't know Sakura personally, as she always seemed to be wrapped up in her studies that ensured that she was in her own little world. He had always thought of her as pretty, there was no doubt about it. Her bubblegum pink hair instantly demanded attention from anyone who so much as looked at it –as it vibrantly stood out from the ordinary colours. Also, the colour of her eyes was an eye-catching shade of green. It was the kind of thing that Naruto wouldn't mind to wake up to every morning.

"Looks like times up, feel free to pop in anytime you want to talk, Naruto-san." The said male blinked to attention, only managing to catch the last few words she uttered. Nevertheless, he flashed a smile at her, as he shoved a hand into his jeans pocket. The pinkette having quickly composed herself, returned the smile as she raised her hand out to him. The blond stared at it, bemused.

"It was nice to meet you _properly_, Naruto-san." He laughed as he held her hand in his, inwardly relishing in the soft touch. "The feelings mutual, Sakura-chan!" And with that, he stepped forward toward to the pinkette, to peck her cheek shyly, and then retreated out of the room with a dark blush crossing the bridge of his nose.

Sakura stood still for a moment, her hand sliding up to her cheek. She could still detect the faint smell of ramen and natural masculine musk; a smile slowly crept on her face. Maybe being the school therapist wouldn't be so bad after all.

It was only after the week had passed, that Sakura would take back that last comment.

**Additional Notes**: Likes to peek at girls in changing rooms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~TUESDAY~<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny Tuesday morning; the birds were chirping just outside the windows, the warm glow of the sun's rays flowed into the room creating a nice welcoming atmosphere. The only sounds were of people bustling around outside the room, where the main offices of the school were. It seemed like it was going to be a good day.<p>

Then when the door had swung open, revealing an overworked pinkette, holding a much needed cup of coffee that Shizune had helpfully supplied. Maybe that previous comment didn't apply to her. Sakura let out a drained sigh, as she leaned forward onto the cool dark brown coloured desk. It was roughly around nine o'clock when she had practically skidded into the school entrance, having had to resort to running to school due to just missing her school bus by minutes. She had persistently cursed under her breath, the stupid pudgy looking bus driver didn't bother stopping, even if he had seen her via the side view mirror. In addition to her inner turmoil, Mother Nature decided to surprise her that morning, so that just added to her bad mood.

The pinkette ran a hand through her wind swept hair that had fallen out of her bun; it seemed futile trying to fix it to a decent standard while she was trying to not be late for school. But she didn't have the energy to do anything now, so she just left it in its untidy state.

She had woken up late that morning, after spending the night finishing off the seemingly endless piles of homework that her teachers overloaded her with. Unfortunately, being in top set for all her subjects lacked its benefits. It just meant late nights, accompanied by troublesome headaches and cups of strong coffee. So, these courses of events had lead to her missing her bus. Again, she inwardly let out a stream of curses for the dim-witted bus driver.

Finally, after about ten minutes of resting, she mustered all the energy and power that was left in her to glance briefly at the notes for the person she was supposed to be meeting today. For a moment or two, she had to look twice at the piece of paper on the clipboard. Okay, correction: the _people _she was supposed to be meeting this morning. She reassured herself she wasn't going crazy when she noticed two names this time.

**1, Name**: Iwa Deidara

**Age**: 18

**Additional Notes**: Easily angered, quite gullible. Has very strong opinion about art (something about it being explosive), likes to blow things up and is frequently involved in infamous school gang: Akatsuki.

**2, Name**: Akasuna Sasori

**Age**: 18

**Additional Notes**: Impatient, doesn't like to wait or keep others waiting. Quite emotionless when answering questions, and like Deidara is very opinionated about art. He believes that art is meant to be last for eternity, very much like the puppets that he values so much. Also, he is involved in the gang Akatsuki.

Sakura wasn't very familiar with the loud, obnoxious blond, though it was obvious that he was obsessed with art as that seemed to be the main topic that was always mentioned in his conversations. (Not that she deliberately eavesdropped on his conversations or anything; he owned a very loud and an _annoying _voice) He did have strong views of art being "explosive" or some sort of crap like that; she also knew that he constantly disagreed with Sasori's views of art, who believes that art is meant to be long lasting (which would explain the puppets that he brought to school, she thought)

The red haired was very quiet; at times he gave the impression that he didn't have a voice at all. It was only when he argued over which forms of art is the best with Deidara, did she ever hear his soft voice. Plus, it didn't help that he looked very much like a doll (his face especially, he barely showed any sort of expression no matter what he was doing.) Whenever she was near him, for example in the school cafeteria, waiting in the line to retrieve some food, he had a cold and reserved kind of aura around him that made her feel extremely uncomfortable. She couldn't suppress the shudder of the prospect of having to spend her morning with him.

"Sasori-Danna, why are we in a rush? It's not like we're going to speak to this weird councillor person, un!" The pink haired girl's reverie had vanished with the recognizable boisterous voice; she blanched as she felt her body fill up with growing dread.

"Shut it Deidara, you know I don't like to be late." Sasori presumably snapped back, Sakura sighed as she ran a hand through her messy tresses –this was an obvious sign that it was going to be a long, dragging day.

The door swung open, their conversation was brought to a halt. Sakura feigned a bright smile, as she stood up to greet them. Deidara cracked an almost maniac grin, his signature long blond hair was half tied up in a ponytail; his exposed light blue eye glinted in mischief, for a moment she had almost mistaken him for her friend, Ino. Sasori was impassive as usual, his bored cinnamon eyes inspecting her with disinterest.

"It's nice to meet you both, my name is Haruno Sakura." She inclined her head politely, pausing as she considered shaking their hands. No, she inwardly shook her head –that would seem a too formal greeting. Instead, she flashed them a hasty smile as she motioned for them to take a seat.

"Iwa Deidara, un." The maniac grin remained in place, as he extended a hand to her. Sakura looked at it suspiciously for a moment or two, before she slowly lifted her hand to respond to the innocent enough gesture. However, to her dismay, she suppressed the urge to squeak in surprise when she felt something _lick _the palm of her hand. In her confusion, she narrowed her eyes at the smiling blond.

"What was that, Deidara-san?" She all but ripped her hand away from his grasp. He had the nerve to look hurt for a moment, as he huffed in exasperation. Sasori rolled his eyes at his friend's antics, and took the opportunity to explain. "Deidara has a rare condition, which basically means that he has tongues on his hands." He spoke in a monotone, as if he had to explain this on countless occasions.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did Shizune accidently put drugs in her coffee to make her hallucinate this? (This actually has happened, but to Tsunade, who had thought for a short time that she was the "queen" of the school and could make anyone do her bidding –like bringing her sake for example.)

"Are you being serious?" She managed to utter, still in a stupor. Deidara's visible eye narrowed, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, do you have a problem with that, un?" The pinkette blanched for the second time that morning, she had always thought that the blond was slightly more deranged than usual –but all of this just seemed absurd! However, as the blond seemed like he was quickly getting agitated, Sakura had to try and calm him.

"I apologise, Deidara-san. It was rude of me to ask personal questions," She scratched her cheek sheepishly. "I was just curious because I plan on studying medicine in the future, so this sort of stuff really interests me." That part was true; she did aspire to be a doctor, just like her father. So that she can somehow help people in any way she can, either by putting on a bandage on a child's wound or conducting an operation to save someone's life.

She wasn't aware of the smile that crept onto her face, as she was stuck in her thoughts. Neither was she aware of the stunned look that Deidara had on his face, he was mesmerised by the look of the pinkette, so much that he couldn't bring himself to look away. The blond artist felt a slight tug on his heart; she was a true definition of art in her own way. When he touched her hand, initially he dismissed the weird feeling. But he could have sworn he felt fireworks going off in his head, you could call him crazy, but that wouldn't bother him. He glanced back at the dazed pinkette with a smile.

Sasori rolled his eyes at the cliché moment. Deidara had only met the girl for five minutes, and he was already head over heels. Again, he rolled his eyes; he was a stupid kid that still needed to grow up. He scrutinized the pink haired girl, she had a rare hair colour that was certain, and it stood out defiantly in a crowd. The twin pools of emerald shone with such intensity, that it openly revealed her emotions like an open book for all to read.

His gaze flickered back to his blond companion, who held a longing look on his face. He scowled, as he folded his arms over his chest impatiently. This was just a waste of his time; it wasn't like he wanted to discuss anything openly to this pink haired girl. He couldn't even do that with his own parents, let alone a stranger.

"Ah, I'm sorry I just spaced out like that." She shot an apologetic look at the pair. Deidara moved to reassure the girl that it was fine with his easy going smile. Sasori narrowed his eyes in irritation, as he stood up abruptly, shaking the table slightly in his wake.

"I've had enough of this pointless chatter," He sneered at the pinkette, who stared at him, startled by his words. "All you've done in the last five minutes is charm my mindless idiot of a friend, waste the time I could have spent working on my puppets and—"

However, the red haired male didn't get to finish his sentence. Within a few seconds, he felt his head swivel to the side swiftly. The sound of Sakura's hand connecting with his cheek echoed quietly in the room. The pinkette's eyes were misted with unadulterated fury that was practically radiating from her body, instantly scaring the blond from her sudden mood swing.

"Who do you think you are? I'm wasting _your _time? You're the one who came _here_, so if you're looking for someone to blame for wasting your previous time, it's _your _fault –you ungrateful bastard!" She panted, as she took a few deep breaths before she managed to compose herself. It seemed only then did it register what exactly she had just done.

Sakura's eyes rapidly grew larger, as her hand flew to cover her mouth. Sasori still hadn't moved his head; his red bed-head hair shielded his eyes like a veiled curtain. She inwardly cursed herself for acting rashly, despite feeling good after that, it was only after slapping him did she feel a enormously amount of guilt welling up inside her.

"Oh god, I'm really sorry Sasori-san. That was completely out of line and I shouldn't have done it!" Sakura rushed out and after retrieving an ice pack from the emergency first aid kit, she softly dabbed it onto his bruised cheek. "This might sting a bit, but it won't take too long." She focused solely on her task at hand, so she didn't notice Sasori was staring at her. Deidara, having been watching this very cosy exchange from his seat, had his lips parted slightly agape. Sasori-Danna wasn't supposed to like Sakura-chan, un! He didn't even like _girls_, which lead the blond to believe that his friend had turned gay some point in his boring life.

Obviously, his conclusion had turned out to be wrong.

"There, all done. It just needs time to heal, Sasori-san." She shot the silent male a smile, as she put away the first aid kit. The red haired male hadn't uttered a word yet, his cinnamon orbs observed her calmly. "I know that my actions weren't justified, Sasori-san." She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear nervously. "But I just wanted to give you this, as a way of saying sorry." The pinkette fidgeted slightly, Sasori raised a curious eye brow. She reached out for his hand, and dropped something; a light pink blush dusting her cheeks.

He glanced down at his palm, to see a bar of chocolate sitting comfortably in its blue wrapper. Bemused, his gaze shifted towards the pinkette and stared at her for a few moments. He opened his mouth to speak, when a loud, growling noise had beaten him to it.

Sasori didn't have to guess what that was, considering how Sakura's face had produced an interesting shade of beet root; he easily concluded that it was in fact her stomach that growled, demanding to be fed. He chuckled, and then the soft tone was quickly replaced with a bark of boisterous laughter.

Sakura and Deidara could only look on with a mixture of shock and amazement of the amount of emotion that was overflowing from the usually impassive male. They exchanged a look of confusion, with the blond sputtering in disbelief.

"Thank you Sakura-san, this is very thoughtful of you to give an "ungrateful prick" such as myself, despite being hungry yourself. Are you sure you don't want it?" After his laughter had subsided, he glanced back to the pinkette questionably, who simply waved it off. "Don't worry about it Sasori-san, and I don't really think of you as that. I suppose I only said it as the spur of the moment kind of thing." She laughed, a grin plastered on her face. He noted that she looked pretty when she did that.

Sasori shook his head as he sighed; he was becoming more like Deidara. That was never a very good sign.

He stepped forward, until he was facing the pinkette. Deidara watched on with narrowed eyes in suspicion. "Now, let me say my sorry to you, Sakura-san." He smiled charmingly, but Sakura sported a confused look, not really understanding what he was going to do.

"You're going to give me a chocolate bar?" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in thought. Sasori shook his head as he brushed aside a strand of pink hair from her face. He swept down, to capture her lips with his. Sakura's eyes lit up in realisation and Deidara's eyes widened in horror, he rushed from his seat to stop Sasori-Danna from taking the pinkette's first kiss –he was supposed to do it dammit! It all happened so quickly, Sakura was pushed out of the way; she presumed that Deidara did it and inwardly thanked him as she sighed.

It all became quiet all of a sudden. She slowly turned around and nearly had the urge to slap her forehead. It was exactly like the first day when she started this school, the only difference was that it wasn't Sasuke and Naruto involved this time. The misguided kiss had lasted for a few seconds, until the two recipients turned in opposite directions and sputtered out in disgust. They both exchanged hoarse threats to murder one another.

In a normal situation, this very scene would have disturbed any other person who would have seen this by chance or caused unadulterated, pure fury in the hearts of girls. Sakura however was an exception. She laughed, it was very much like what happened when someone accidently nudged Naruto –who was squatting on the table in front of Sasuke— had caused a awkward experience for the both of them.

The unfortunate pair stared in horror, at the object of their affections was _laughing _at their despair. They exchanged a look of mutual hatred, as they turned to explain to Sakura that it was a complete accident, and to confirm that they _weren't _gay.

"That just made my day," She wiped her eye dry. "I suppose I should give you two some space," Winking playfully, she grabbed her cup of coffee and departed from the room, accompanied by her bag. Sasori and Deidara watched both agape with how the situation had somehow twisted into this.

"Well, I always expected that you might turn out to be a homo, Sasori-Danna. I know I'm very attractive and all, but I'm sorry to say that I'm _**completely straight and into girls, un**_!" Deidara spoke louder, in case the pinkette was still in hearing distance of the room.

The blond yelped when Sasori punched his head roughly. "You're an idiot, Deidara. If you hadn't stepped in, this wouldn't have happened." He scowled in annoyance, a brief thought of where the pinkette had wandered off to slipped into his mind.

"Don't turn this on me, Sasori-Danna. You were the one who was trying to take her first kiss, un!" The blond protested hotly. The red head narrowed his eyes, as he slowly turned his head. "I was going to kiss her on the _cheek, _you insufferable brainless idiot." He scoffed, leaning his head on his palm.

Deidara sweat dropped, as a nervous laugh escaped his lips. He scratched his cheek in a sheepish manner. "Oh, opps?" Sasori shot him a deadly glare that dared him to utter another word, as he sauntered out of the room in search for the pinkette with Deidara closely on his heels.

**Additional Notes: **It seems that there is unresolved sexual tension between Deidara and Sasori, which would explain all the arguing, though they venomously deny this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Wednesday~<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was a hot, blistering Wednesday afternoon. All of the windows were opened wide, with a portable fan situated in the corner. Sakura, much to her relief was able to stay in the cool, breezy room, instead of being stuck in a cramped classroom that made you feel suffocated with the combined sensation of the heat and the lingering scent of sweat. Sakura sipped her glass of <em>Coca Cola<em> contently that was filled to the brim with ice; as she wrote up the notes she missed in class that were sent via email. She had spent the morning lounging around in her office, busying herself by reading over missed work and organising her notes.

Tsunade had made her aware that she had another therapist session, with again two more people. She tried to remind herself that this week was nearly finished and that she would have the weekend to herself, thus freeing her from her newly positioned job in the school. This was only meant to be a trial, so that Tsunade had time to look for a new, professional therapist for the school.

With that mood lifting thought, she turned her attention to the new profiles.

**Name:** Uchiha Sasuke

**Age: **16

**Additional Notes: **School heartthrob, adored by many. Consistently he achieves the highest grades in every subject, (Sakura scoffed at this), though lacks in his communication skills. (She nodded; he did seem to be very unapproachable at times) He is frequently involved in sports team. He appears to be aloof and mysterious.

**Name: **Uchiha Itachi

**Age: **18

**Additional Notes: **Like his younger brother, he's a school heartthrob but with a _much_ later fan base. Teachers and peers alike respect and all hold a high opinion of him for his knowledgeable wisdom and charisma. Unlike Sasuke, he is polite, well mannered and always courteous with students. The older Uchiha was expected to take over his father's business after University, Uchiha corps –a well known, sophisticated business that was involved with various products that only they wealthy and rich could ever dream to afford. Also he's involved with Akatsuki.

Sakura sighed, dropping the clipboard onto her desk. This was just _great_; she had to spend her afternoon with her spoilt classmate, who had remained arrogant even when they were younger, and his older brother, who gave out a seemingly polite facade –but she easily saw through it. The fan girls didn't even realise that they were being annoying when they crowded around him, begging for him to spend time with them.

She almost felt sorry for him if, you know, he wasn't really a fake, egoistic jerk.

The only thing that she didn't understand why _they _of all people had therapist sessions in a school, when she resumed that they could easily afford to obtain only the best therapists to listen to them and to get advice. Though, she very much doubted that their pride would ever let them listen to advice from a complete stranger –which included _her_.

A gruff grunt snapped her out of her thoughts; she had been expecting a brief knock on her door to alert the expected arrivals of her guests. But it was only too late that she realised that she left the door open, to try and obtain some of the cool air that was flowing out of the air conditioning in the main office.

"Good afternoon, it's nice to meet you both. My name is Haruno Sakura." She flashed a quick yet genuine smile at the pair. Sasuke, being the usual emotionless prick he was, stared at her with disinterest. Itachi however noticed his brother's lack of manners, so he effectively elbowed Sasuke while keeping his 1000 watt smile in place. Sasuke grumbled under his breath at the impact.

"Uchiha Itachi; pleased to make your acquaintance." He inclined his head gracefully; Sasuke rolled his eyes as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Uchiha Sasuke," Was his only response, before he settled comfortably into the red padded seat.

Sakura quickly took the time to inspect the brothers, who seemed to own completely different personalities. Sasuke send out waves of arrogance and self-confidence, while Itachi was more mature and composed. If it wasn't for the almost similar appearances, she wouldn't have guessed that they were related at all.

She cleared her throat, as she looked towards the pair professionally. "So, what brings you two here today?" Sasuke didn't seem eager to answer the question; he just sat in his chair with his arms folded over his crisp, white button up shirt. But, eventually with some input from Itachi, he reluctantly spoke monotonously.

"Personally I have no reason being here, it was just Naruto who suggested to me to meet you, in order to for me to become less emotionless." He sighed, his obsidian orbs seemed to be endless pools of complete and utter blackness. She had no idea why the girls in her classes thought they looked "dreamy" -they just look like something you see before you die or something depressing like that.

But Sakura perked up after hearing the mention of her blond newly made friend, who never failed to walk with her to school every morning. She was starting to consider him like a lost puppy, with the way he kept trailing after her. Though, instead of that being annoying, it actually turned out to be quite sweet.

"You sound like you're good friends with Naruto." She glanced at the younger Uchiha, who scoffed at the idea. She inwardly bristled at this reaction, but didn't comment as it wasn't her place to say anything. "Friends? Don't be ridiculous, I only consider him as an annoying pest, nothing more."

Sakura barely suppressed the urge to strangle the raven haired jerk; her fingers itched to scrap his smooth, perfect skin. "Oh?" She feigned an innocent look, as she placed her forefinger on her chin thoughtfully. "If you aren't friends with Naruto-san, then why are you here?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, causing his black eyes to have flickers of red in it. "Itachi forced me to come here against my own will. Why else would I come to this cramped little office to hear to your pointless babbling?" He spoke with such superiority that Sakura nearly did something that she would regret, like yesterday with Sasori.

Instead, she inwardly took deep, calming breaths in an attempt to soothe her raging fury that threatened to burst out onto the oblivious younger brother. "Please, Sasuke-san. If you don't want to be here, then leave. I have to inform you that I don't tolerate such arrogance from an egoistic, selfish boy who doesn't think about anyone but themselves." She smiled dangerously, her hands placed on her lap in a calm fashion. Itachi raised an eyebrow at this, while Sasuke simply scrutinized her, it was obvious that his teeth were gritting by his angry aura that was overflowing from his form but he didn't response nevertheless. So Sakura took this as a successful victory as she turned her attention to the older brother.

"How about you Itachi-san," She took a quick look at his profile, and then glanced at him through her long eyelashes. "Any particular reason you're here?" He shot her a dazzlingly smile, that made his crimson orbs crinkle at the sides. "Do I need a reason to visit such a beautiful woman?" If Sakura was drinking her coke at the moment, there would be no doubt in her mind that she would have spat it back out. Did Itachi actually utter those very words to _her _or was she just imaging these things? But when she noticed Sasuke roll his eyes, it had been confirmed that Itachi did just say those (unbelievable) words.

She could have sworn that it didn't mention anything about him being a womaniser in his profile.

"That's, uh quite inappropriate to say Itachi-san." She coughed awkwardly into her fist, but that didn't stop him from trying to capture her other free hand. "How can expressing my emotions be inappropriate Sakura-hime?" He leaned forward, black stands of hair cascading over his shoulder. The pinkette briefly wondered if he was ever a male model, as she inwardly envied how silky and soft his hair looked.

_Focus_ Sakura, she reminded herself. She suppressed a much needed eye roll, as she shot the raven haired male a deadpan look. "Itachi-san, as flattering as that last comment was." He must not have realised that she had spoken sarcastically judging by the hint of a smug smirk on his face. Sasuke stared at her with a scrutinizing expression. "I think that you hide behind a fake charade, so that you can escape the immense pressures of your father, whom is supposed to be handing over the responsibilities of your family business once you finish school." She folded her arms over her chest, her emerald orbs impassive for a moment as she watched the older Uchiha's eyes widened in evident surprise.

"So, I can understand why you act the way you do, but I would encourage you to try and confront your father about your concerns." She smiled, as she reached out hesitantly to pat his arm in a comforting manner. The silence that followed after left an uneasy atmosphere in the room, it didn't help that the temperature seemed to increase dramatically. Sasuke, who always seemed to be an emotionless chicken-ass haired-teme, openly gaped at her. Sakura didn't know whether that was a good sigh or not, so her gaze quickly flickered back to Itachi.

She inwardly flinched when he stared at her with cold, aloof crimson eyes; they send an uncomfortable chill that run up her spine. The pinkette cursed herself, she shouldn't have mentioned any of that, it was personal information that clearly wasn't any of her business.

"Sakura," The curt, smooth voice that belonged to Itachi broke her revere. Slowly, she turned her head towards him, somewhat feeling like a deer awkwardly caught in the headlights. But what she saw surprised her; he smiled softly at her as he reached out for her hand, she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she watched him.

It was only when she felt his lips brush against the back of her hand that her face felt like it was on fire; her face rivalled the shade of dark cherry. She froze momentarily when she noticed a predatory glint in his eyes, as instantly tore her hand away from the offending male. "I-Itachi-san, I implore you to restrain yourself—" She began meekly, trying to lean back as far as the chair allowed, which mind you, wasn't much when the male leaned forward, closing the gap between them.

"What if I don't want to, Sakura-hime?" He raised an infuriating eyebrow, as he plucked a strand of hair and kissed it. While every other girl in the school population would have utterly melted into oblivion, Sakura tried to swat him away, suddenly feeling suffocated with his presence.

Abruptly, she stood up and quickly made her way over to the door, her escape was just in sight. She could just pretend to be ill or something and get permission to leave school early; she instantly brightened at the prospect of not being in the same room as Uchiha Itachi.

However, it seemed that at the last minute, Sasuke easily blocked the door. She blanched, as she peeked at the raven haired male in question. "S-Sasuke-san, what are you doing?" The silent male closed the door quietly; the cool air that was supplied by the air conditioning from the main office was instantly cut off, leaving only a slight breeze from the fan.

His black bangs were covering his obsidian eyes, so Sakura had trouble reading his expression. "You know you talk too much, Sakura." With that, he lifted his head, his eyes boring into her with a smirk. She narrowed her eyes, taking a step backwards. "You didn't answer my question, Sasuke."

The said male chuckled in amusement, "You've got guts for standing up to me, Sakura. Either that or you're just a fool." Sakura stared at him agape, speechless for a moment. Did Sasuke just compliment her or insult her? "You don't fawn over us like the rest of the girls do, or try to get our attentions." He folded his arms over his chest, shooting a calculating look at her.

"We find you very interesting, indeed." _That _definitely threw her off, she felt her eyes widening in shock, her eyes shifting from Sasuke to Itachi in confusion. "B-But I've only just met you today, h-how could you consider me interesting when we've just talked for ten minutes!" She protested hotly, trying to reason with their illogical behaviour.

She heard a deep rumble behind her, and before she knew it she felt arms snake around her waist and was pulled into a chest. The pinkette just managed to retrain from squeaking like a trapped mouse. "Do you really think that we would have come here without good reason to, Sakura-hime?" She couldn't concentrate properly, what with his hot breath fanning her exposed neck. She struggled in his grasp, but came out fruitless in the end.

"We've been watching you for some time," Sasuke spoke, suddenly appearing in front of her, very much like a silent ninja. He stroked her face, with a slight loving look in her eyes. Sakura presumed that he must have turned crazy; what other explanation was there to clarify how his former cold and aloof demeanour had miraculously melted into a tender and softer one?

"So, basically you've been stalking me." She deadpanned, trying to ignore Itachi nuzzling into her pink tresses. It was very distracting to say the least. "No, not stalking Sakura." Sasuke's nose wrinkled in distain. "We were conducting some research on you," He began, blatantly ignoring her objections in the background. "And, initially we were planning on which one of us should court you. But, eventually we decided that we would both try and see which one of us you prefer."

Sakura stared in utter horror, which Sasuke misinterpreted as surprise but allowed her some time to let his words soak in. "You..." She took a deep breath. "Two decided that you should _COURT ME_?" Sakura shrieked; mortified with how the situation had somehow turned on her. "What's next? You're going to ask my father to take my hand in marriage?" The thought was simply laughable in Sakura's opinion, but Itachi and Sasuke seemed to be completely serious.

"Well, we weren't actually planning on that yet, but if you wish it to happen, Sakura-hime." Itachi snuggled closer to the pinkette, his tone suggestive. Sakura's face burned with an interesting shade of red, as she forcibly pushed herself out of his grasp and quickly backed to the door.

"No, I don't wish for it to happen, Itachi." She opened the door, feeling relived when she felt the cool air. "Nor do I want to have anything to do with both of you." The pinkette shot a deadly stare the brothers, whose eyes widened. "Now, if you guys bother me again. I'll punch you into oblivion, got it?" She smiled sweetly, with a feigned pleasant tone.

Itachi and Sasuke exchanged a look, before moving to depart from the room. Sakura nearly sighed in relief once they had left, only for her discomfort to return when she felt enclosed in arms, with the pair assaulting her neck with faint kisses.

"You'll have to do better than that to get rid of us, Sakura." They purred into her ears and with one last nuzzle into her pink locks; they had vanished from sight, leaving a slightly dishevelled Sakura in their wake.

**Additional Notes: **Itachi has a new habit of adding a "hime" to her, and Sasuke has been discovered to have more emotions than an ice cube. Oh, and It would appear that they have an unhealthy obsession with her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Thursday~<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was safe to say that Sakura was now paranoid of staying too long in her office. What with yesterday's <em>very<em> hectic therapist session, the pinkette had requested that Tsunade keep an eye on Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. The busty blonde laughed in response, leaving the girl bemused, but complied with her request nevertheless.

This had lifted the burden off her shoulders for a moment or two, until she started to receive numerous gifts from the brothers. It just began with flowers, then _more _flowers then chocolates to fancy (and no doubt expensive) jewellery, her favourite books sighed by the authors and countless other items.

Sakura couldn't bring them all home, as her fellow peers would get suspicious of about _who _was sending her the luxurious gifts. Thankfully, despite this, Itachi and Sasuke did keep their distance during school hours. Unfortunately, that was the only distance that they would allow, as they pretty much invaded her apartment and refurnished _everything_. Sakura had to remind the doorman to not let them in, no matter what they said. (Or bribe him with a ridiculous amount of money.)

She sighed dejectedly, as she leaned against her fist. She tried to reassure herself that there was only _two _days left, and then she had the weekend all to herself. This left her in a short lived blissful mood, as she was reminded with the fact that she a therapist session that morning. She was immensely relieved to see that the weather had toned done considerably, though it was still sunny, there was a strong breeze to balance out the slight heat.

With that final thought, she felt determination to finish the week fuel her body, as she started to gather up and carefully organise her papers.

**Name: **Sabaku Gaara

**Age: **16

**Additional Notes: **New student; He is rarely seen to be socialising with any of his classmates. Also, he had recently moved from Suna High School, with his siblings: Temari and Kankurō. Gaara appears to be quite intimidating up close, (and if he just stares at you -_don't be alarmed_- this has been confirmed to be normal behaviour from his siblings.)

The pink haired girl had heard of the new student, who had been comically dubbed as "Panda-Kun" by some of the girls. She presumed it was because of the dark rings that circled his eyes. In all honesty, she thought it made him look less intimidating. He always sat in the middle of the classroom, and only conversed with people if it concerned the class assignments –otherwise, he didn't bother speaking at all.

Sakura wondered if he ever felt lonely, but didn't want to bother him in case he just wanted some space.

"Excuse me, but are you Haruno Sakura?" The girl in question raised her head from her desk, where she was previously absorbed in her reading. The courteous, deep voice belonged to no one other than Gaara. She snapped to attention, as she gestured for him to take a seat, which he did so silently. He glanced at her curiously for a moment, before inspecting the room. Sakura took this as an opportunity to give him a once over. Unlike Sasori's lighter shade of red, Gaara's hair was much darker in comparison. He had twin sea-foam green orbs that were filled with unveiled emotions; she focused on the think black lines that were carved in rings on his eyes.

He must have trouble sleeping, she mused to herself. The red haired boy didn't seem like he suffered from insomnia, his bright eyes didn't give any indication to being sleep-deprived at all. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, was Gaara wearing _eyeliner_?

She shook her head, _of course he wasn't_ she chastised herself. That was just an assumption, not necessarily true. The pink haired girl glanced shyly at Gaara, who after some time returned his intense stare towards her. "So, how has your first week gone so far, Gaara-san?" She smiled at him; he rose a (nonexistent, she noted) eyebrow but answered nevertheless.

"Very informative, I've learnt quite alot being in this school." He began, with a hesitant tone. Sakura nodded, encouraging him to continue as she wrote down notes. "Though, the food hasn't been all that great." He wrinkled his nose in distain and Sakura laughed in agreement. The school cafeteria food that was regularly served wasn't exactly healthy, considering most of the menu consisted of chips, burgers and other fat contained food.

"That's the reason why I bring sandwiches to school every morning," She showed the red haired boy her container, which had her tuna and mayo sandwiches wrapped up neatly in foil with a toothy grin. He furrowed his eyebrows together in thought. (Or least, that's what Sakura guessed he was doing.)

"Sometimes I bring sandwiches, but I don't really have anyone to sit by." His eyes were down casted, as he fidgeted uncomfortably with his hands.

Sakura blinked, observing how disheartened he looked. "What about your siblings, do you normally sit by then?" She inquired, surprised that he would openly admit to this, considering how quiet he was in class.

"They don't mind, but they're already made friends, so I don't wish to disturb them." He mumbled, turning his head to the side. Sakura frowned at this. "Has anyone approached you or asked you if you wanted to seat by them?" He shook his head, confirming that his answer is no. She expected this, as even though some students did try and invite Gaara to sit with them, they had misinterpreted his calm and quiet behaviour, by assuming that he's a cold, impassive ice bitch like Sasuke, (-who had proved from yesterday that he did have emotions, well it was mostly lust he showed-) but back to her point.

"Do you get along with your siblings, Gaara-san?" The pink haired girl inquired, turning her attention back on the piece of paper. He inclined his head slowly after he muddled over the question, "Yes, they can be very overprotective sometimes, especially Temari. But I know that's just how she shows that she cares." He shrugged. "Kankurō completely idolises Sasori, presumably because of their mutual interest in puppets. He always gets worked up whenever I call them as dolls." He rolled his eyes, at the thought of his overdramatic brother.

Judging from his somewhat shy and hesitant demeanour, it was hard to believe that people thought that he was unapproachable. If you don't misinterpret his intense staring for glaring or his quietness for thoughts about killing people senseless, of course.

She shot him a look of sympathy, no one deserved to be alone, especially someone who hasn't really done anything for people to purposely avoid him. So, she quickly made her decision. "Gaara-san, would you like to join me for lunch?" She smiled softly at the red haired boy whose eyes widened at the unexpected invitation.

He scrutinized her for a moment, to see if her words are genuine or if she was actually lying through her teeth. To his surprise, her smile hadn't faltered nor was her intentions bad. She simply gave him a choice, he cleared his throat.

"Yes, I would like that Sakura-san." The corners of his lips curled slowly, the pinkette beamed at him. "That's great; I can share my sandwiches with you if you want." She chirped, eagerly. The clock indicated that it was just after twelve in the afternoon, this was usually when lunch would start.

"I hope you don't mind that you'll miss your lunch because of me," She scratched her cheek sheepishly, before she settled the container onto her desk, carefully avoiding the papers. Initially, she had planned to have lunch in her small, quaint office by herself, away from _certain_ people who seemed to be obsessed with following her around the school (which didn't include Naruto, she still considered him as sweet.) So, she was more than happy to share her lunch with the lonely student.

"It's not like anyone would be waiting for me anyway." He shrugged nonchalantly, as he reached forward to pick up half of the tuna sandwich and chewed thoughtfully. Sakura was about to bite off a piece, when he said that. The pinkette knew that Gaara didn't seem like the kind of person who would easily accept any acts of charity without being suspicious. So, for the time being, this believed that having at least some company would suffice for the red head. She would have to remember to speak to Naruto about him later after school, as the blond was highly known for being the easiest person to talk to.

If anyone was going to befriend Gaara, it was definitely Naruto without a doubt in her mind.

"You know Gaara; it's really hard to believe that you haven't got any friends. You're such a lovely person," Sakura leaned against her fist, her lunch momentarily neglected in her food container. She wasn't particularly hungry, as she was trying to focus on helping Gaara become more sociable to his peers.

He stared at her, inwardly cursing at himself as he turned his head uncomfortably when he felt his face heat up slightly. "I heard that people thought I was involved in gangs and fighting." He mumbled mostly to himself, his sea-form green orbs lost its short lived bliss of being with company other than his siblings. "My siblings say to just ignore it, but it's not exactly easy to ignore when people blatantly talk about you when you're standing right beside them."

The pinkette felt her heart clench, sympathy rolled of her form in waves. "I know it's hard to make friends, especially when you've just recently moved here." She grasped his hand to squeeze it comfortingly. "Believe me; I remember on my first day of school, no one wanted to be friends with me because of my huge forehead." She tapped her it with her free hand. "Thankfully, I've grown out of it, so it doesn't seem as big as it used to be." Gaara remained silent, opting to observe her silently.

"Rumours will spread around, unfortunately gossip like that spreads like wildfire. But, despite all of this, it will get better. I promise." She held out her pinky in the air, the red head raised an eyebrow at the childish gesture. However, with much persuading on her part –which involved sharing her sandwiches with him on a daily basis— he eventually complied with an exaggerated eye roll. Sakura swatted him for that one.

"So, I propose a toast to the future and new friends." She announced grandly, with her glass of lemonade in hand after much conversing on her part. Gaara shot her an amused look, but lifted his glass to _clunk _with her own. "What new friends?" He sipped his drink, before settling it down on the desk.

"Why, me of course." She grinned toothily, as she took a generous sip of her drink, oblivious to the bewildered red head's surprised expression, which vanished as quickly as it appeared. For the first time of being in the school, he smiled. With a fleeting glance at the pinkette fondly, He noted to himself that he had made a new friend. Temari and Kankurō were going to have a field day once they found out, but for the moment, Gaara didn't care.

**Additional Notes: **It actually turned out that Gaara and Naruto were somewhat distant cousins, so they started to hang out with each other more often. (They forced Sakura to tag along as well.)He is very sarcastic, but is a very loyal friend. And an interesting fact -he _does _wear eyeliner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Friday~<strong>_

* * *

><p>This was <em>it<em>, today was the very last day of being the school's therapist. Despite being molested by Sasuke and Itachi, the week had gone pretty smoothly. It was going to feel strange when she returned back to the classroom, instead of the small, comfortable office that she had quickly grown accustomed to.

The weather was relatively mild today, it wasn't too warm, but neither was it too cold. It felt just right, especially to Sakura. However, the fact that she had earlier heard on the radio that it was predicted that it was suppose to rain later on in the day dawned on her. She cursed inwardly at her luck, as she was supposed to walk home –in the forecasted torrential rain that had been expected since the beginning of the week— and she just had to forget her umbrella.

Which was most probably sitting comfortably by her front door, she muttered profanities under her breath in vain.

So, to take her mind of this, she looked to her clipboard to check who she was supposed to meet today. The pinkette's eye twitched in annoyance, her luck was definitely turning on her today. She just _had _to be stuck with possibly the most annoying person she had ever met. Forcibly, she glanced back at the paper in evident exasperation.

**Name: **Uchiha Tobi

**Age: **17

**Additional Notes:** Tobi consistently wears an orange mask to school, (Sakura was surprised that Tsunade had even allowed this display of improper conduct that defied the school dress code) he likes to refer to himself in third person, acts child-like and innocent around his peers. But despite this, he has shown to easily achieve high grades in his subjects. He is the most recent member of Akatsuki.

She knew from experience that Tobi's irritating catchphrase was "I'm a good boy!" as he had continue to add in every other sentence. It was almost as annoying when Deidara always uttered "Un" at the end of what he was saying. There were rumours speculating around about his orange mask, did he feel insecure about his appearance? This lead to the questioning of did he have a scar, or even was he ugly? Soon enough, his fan girls simply settled on an explanation that seemed to make sense –he was "_shy_".

Expectantly, the pinkette rolled her eyes –that were complete and utter bull. She should know, as he seemed to make it his duty to attempt to sit by her in _every _single class that they shared together. The few that he did were spent trying to not listen to his mindless chatter, she was thankful that she still managed to pass those classes despite his constant input in every she did. In most situations, she was very tempted to glue duct tape to his mouth, basically anything to stop him from talking, though he was sweet _sometimes_ when he praised her work. But, if it was a rare occurrence, the pinkette wouldn't have minded at all –but he happened to do it _every lesson_.

Out of the entire gang of Akatsuki, Tobi was definitely the most naive person. She could never understand why they had accepted him into the infamous gang that was very well known for its mafia-like business. She shuddered to think what exactly they did on a regular basis; the general idea of having a scary, intimidating gang in the school frightened her. Though, Tsunade only admitted that she only let them enrol in her school was because they had such a notorious reputation, which somehow helped defend the school from other school gangs.

She sighed dejectedly as she tilted her head onto her desk, her pink haired spilling out as she mulled over her thoughts. During her time spent in the school; she had successfully avoided all means of contact with the members of Akaksuki. Unless of course, it concerned school work, which unfortunately for her, meant quite the majority of her time spent with the majority of them during school hours.

"_Sakura-chaan_, Tobi's here!" A painfully cheerful voice broke her revere and she inwardly wished that she had the ability that could turn her invisible for a few moments. At least that way she didn't have to spend ten minutes talking to Tobi...She sighed, as she tried to smile at the beaming raven haired male, who had taken a seat opposite her. Though the fact that her eye was twitching might have given her away slightly, but if he noticed this, he was either oblivious or being ignorant.

"Tobi-san, it's nice to see you again." She droned, her eyes watching the male in question warily. She guessed he was smiling behind his mask, as he kept fidgeting under her (disinterested) gaze. He leaned forward, his arms reaching out for her in slow motion; his intentions were obviously that he wanted a hug.

The pinkette flicked his forehead lightly, rolling her eyes when he flinched at the sudden contact. "Ah, that hurt Sakura-chan~!" He whined, crossing his arms over his chest in his child-like sulking mood that she knew all too well. "I haven't seen you _all_ week, aren't you happy to see me too?" He pouted, or at least that what she thought that was the look he was shooting her. It was kinda hard to tell his expressions were, giving that he wore a _freaking_ mask to school every day.

"Don't give me that, Tobi." She sighed in exasperation. "You kept popping in all week to see me, to "keep me company" when I wasn't talking with someone." In response to her dry comment, he laughed nervously as he scratched his head in a sheepish manner.

"Ne, Tobi thought that you would be lonely Sakura-chan." The raven haired male tilted his head to the side, like a confused puppy. "I've missed your company in classes." She nearly missed his mature, sincere tone and was about to question it, when he suddenly stood up and walked over to her side of the desk.

"Tobi, what are you doing—_Mhm_!" She tried to lean out of his grasp, but he was too quick for her. The next thing that registered in her mind was that Tobi had pulled her into his embrace, he purred in ecstasy when he inclined his head into her pink locks, he slowly breathed in her blissful scent that only she could possess. He tightened his hold on her, as he stroked her hair fondly.

Sakura felt her face heat up for the umpteenth time this week; she was being _openly molested _by someone she thought was completely naive to anything sexual. She squeaked in surprise when she felt his teeth nibbling on her ear, she cursed inwardly, how could she let this happen?

She mustered all the strength within her, as she moved forward to knee him in the groin. Grinning in triumph, she took the opportunity to dash to the other side of the room, though unfortunately her victory was short-lived as she felt a hand snake around her ankle and was pulled back onto the ground. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of the ground to wound her back, but she only felt lightheaded, as if she was floating in midair.

"It's okay Sakura-chan," A calm, soothing voice cooed her out of her trance; she took a deep breath as she slowly lifted her eyelids. She felt her eyes widened, as she stared into the face of the young, handsome raven haired male. The hair that she thought was short and spiky was concealed in his cloak that only the Akatsuki members were allowed to wear, turned out to be long, silky and smooth. She stared at it enviously, wondering how he maintained his hair like that.

"W-Who are you?" She narrowed her eyes, at the suspicious male. He smiled softly at her, as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "Can you keep a secret, Sakura-chan?" It didn't sound like a question; it was more of a statement, his crimson eyes bored into her and for a moment, she thought he could see through her soul.

She didn't answer, instead she stared at him. He sighed, "I can only tell you, if you promise not to tell anyone." He shot her a meaningful look; she half-heartedly inclined her head to indicate that she agreed before she averted her gaze elsewhere.

"Most people know me as Tobi," He began, observing her silently. "But only the members of Akatsuki know me as Madara," He stated, smiling in amusement at the display of emotions that appeared on the pinkette's face. She quickly glanced at him in wonder. "Does Tsunade know of this, aswell?" She inquired, he nodded to confirm this.

"That doesn't explain why you're pretending to be someone else." She crossed her arms over her chest, as she leaned against the wall. He chuckled at her impatience but continued nonetheless. "Well, it wouldn't be good for the school if news got out about who I really was," He shrugged offhandedly. "Tsunade made it very clear that she didn't want the other schools to start fighting with us, because of minor details like their pride by getting involved in school fights to defend their own individual titles."

Sakura scrutinized him, still stuck in bewilderment. "What are you? Some sort of Mafia leader or something?" To her surprise, he nodded again. "I suppose that's what you can know me as; I helped co-found Akatsuki, which also happens to be one of the most notorious gangs in Konoha. If people found out about this, then the possibility of them wanting to gain vengeance on me is extremely high and this could endanger this school," He leaned forward, as he plucked a stray stand of pink hair. "Especially _you, _Sakura-chan." With that being said, he kissed it tenderly.

"M-Me?" She squeaked in surprise.

He glanced at her, with his intense red eyes. "You are one of few people that I value greatly, if anything were to happen to you," He trailed off with a slightly dangerous tone. "Then I would kill anyone who would dare to harm you." He finished, with a chaste, warm kiss to her forehead.

The pinkette sighed, swatting his hands away from her. "That doesn't explain _why _you kept annoying me in class, if you're supposed to be a "Mafia leader"." The last two words were used with quotation marks, much to his amusement. "Then aren't you meant to be badass or something?" She raised an eyebrow; he snickered for a moment, before Sakura threw her stapler at him, which he just barely missed. She pouted, the raven haired male just managed to control himself.

"Well, aren't you the sudden expert on Mafia leaders, Sakura-chan." He teased lightly, as he ruffled her head fondly. She scowled up at him. "Even though you aren't really Tobi, you're still an annoying bastard."

"You didn't seem to think that when you saw me without my mask," He smirked, taking in delight of seeing the pinkette blush, it was a fitting look for her, he thought. She stammered to try and defend herself, but was silenced with a brief yet tender kiss. Madara stood up, as he placed his mask back on his face and offered out a hand towards the stunned pinkette.

"It was nice talking you to Sakura-chan!" Tobi's chirpy voice rang through her ears, startling her for a moment. Sakura smiled at him, genuinely this time. Madara's eyes widened at this, as he was used to the pinkette feigning smiles whenever she was around him. But she didn't need to know this.

"I've enjoyed spending time with you immensely; enjoy your weekend, Sakura-chan." He leaned in to whisper into her ear, causing her to shiver involuntary. She cursed inwardly, before stepping backwards as she shot the raven haired male a warning look.

"Don't think that were trying to impress me with all that leader shit, I still think you're annoying as hell." She crossed her arms over her chest, watching his motions warily. Tobi tilted his head to the side, just like he did so earlier on, he shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"That's too bad, Sakura-chan." It sounded strange, when she heard Madara's deep, masculine voice. It seemed unfitting, when she was so accustomed to listening to Tobi's innocent, whiny voice. "Because I find you very endearing," He purred, the pinkette narrowed her eyes at him in evident irritation. But before she could add her input, he sneaked in a quick, fleeting kiss (after taking off his mask with lightening speed) and shot her a wink and blew her a kiss as he departed from the room.

"Why do I always seem to attract weird people?" Sakura moaned, slapping her forehead with the palm of her hand.

**Additional Notes: **Seems to have a multiple personality, could have a bi-polar disorder or something. Apparently is a "Mafia leader". Real Name: Uchiha Madara.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that afternoon~<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Tsunade-san, I've brought you all of the reports." Sakura called out, as she entered the headmaster's office. The busty blonde looked up from her papers, and grinned in response and motioned for the pinkette to sit down.<p>

"That's great, Sakura." She briefly inspected the reports. "So, how did you find it?" Then, her gaze flickered back to the pinkette afterwards.

"It was a pleasant experience for me, Tsunade-san. I never got to thank you for giving me this opportunity to help my peers." She lied, feigning a bright perky smile. This week was _not _a pleasure experience in the slightest, (if you exclude Naruto and Gaara, they were exceptions) it was the week of hell for Sakura. She had never been molested so many times this week by various Uchiha's, who were supposed to be the "coolest" people in the school. Any girl, who would have been put in her situation, would have no doubt have melted at the mere sight of an Uchiha.

All Sakura ever got was a lingering headache.

"You know Sakura; you don't have to lie to me if you didn't like it." Tsunade rolled her eyes; she had known the pinkette for a long time, so it was easy to figure out when she was lying. Sakura pouted, as she folded her arms over her chest. "It wasn't that bad, Tsunade-san..." She trailed off, lost in her thoughts for a moment. The blonde raised a curious brow.

"Actually, never mind. You were right, I didn't enjoy it." If this was a cartoon, Tsunade would have face-faulted. The pinkette had a blank expression, instead of a sheepish look. The blonde sighed, as she regarded the girl that she considered to be like a daughter-figure.

"I suppose then you won't like the news I'm about you tell you." She rubbed her forehead, inwardly wishing that Shizune hadn't hidden her stacks of sake when she needed it the most. She already could expect how Sakura was going to react to the news.

Sakura blanched slightly, the feeling of dread started to swell up in the pit of her stomach. "W-What is it, Tsunade-san?" She tried to prepare herself, as she stared at the blond pokerfaced. Though, inwardly she was experiencing an inner turmoil.

"Shizune has informed me that due to our recent expenses on the other faculties in the school, we might not be able to afford having a school therapist." She stated with a regretful tone, with a cautious look at the pinkette, who seemed to freeze suddenly.

"And it would be much cheaper to have you to be the school's therapist, instead of having an professional here, who could just make the students feel uncomfortable." Sakura still hadn't moved from her spot, the blonde woman leaned forward to pat her hand comfortingly.

"S-So you mean that..." She broke her silence as she stammered in shock, her emerald orbs widened quickly. Tsunade inclined her head slowly. "I'm afraid so, Sakura. I regret that this must be very short notice, but the people that you have spoken to this week have seemed to hold very high standard views of you. Even Sabaku Gaara appears to be quite fond of you." She tried to reassure that pinkette that it would be fine. Sakura felt her spirit leave her body, as she suddenly felt numb, her eye twitched at the idea of having to spend most of her school hours in therapist sessions.

"I can assure you that you won't have to spend all day in that cramped little office of yours, you can still attend lessons if you wish to," The blond spoke earnestly, her brown eyes softened. "So what do you think Sakura?"

"_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo_!" Was Sakura's immediate response, causing Tsunade to sigh dejectedly. "You're so overdramatic, Sakura."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The End~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: **Oh god, this is the longest piece of fiction I've _ever_ written –and damn proud of it, _all 23 pages of it_! I was originally going to post this later on this weekend, as my prom's on Thursday so I just wanted to get this finished!

Right, about Deidara having mouths on his hands –I thought it was part of his personality, so I decided to add that part in. And like I mentioned earlier on in my other A/N post (Just consider this like a ninja kind of High School Fic) Also, I thought Deidara was _much _cooler with it. But it could just be me...

I was planning on Gaara being like an ice-cube, but I thought that would be boring, so I just used the older and mature version of Gaara, who isn't as angst-y. Overall, I was pretty happy with how this had turned out. As I had originally started to write this last year, and it's been sitting in my folders of unfinished stories collecting dust bunnies.

_Review_, my lovely readers!

Saku-chan


End file.
